Friends and Family Collide
by alyssasmile
Summary: Rose And Scorp are in third year and secretly best friends. But her family in concerned for Rose and her strange attitude of late. What if they find the reason for it, and don't approve?


**Okay so Scorpius and Rose are in Third Year and already best friends. They're spending most of their time together, and so far she's managed to hide it from her family. Not for much longer though.**

**---**

**James' POV;**

James walked through the halls towards the library, a place where he had spent very little time in the four years at Hogwarts. He was looking for Rose.

Frankly, he was worried about his younger cousin. In the last year or so she had slowly stopped spending time with her family. At first it was believable, that she was just spending time in the library. But really, nobody should be spending all their time there. It wasn't right.

It wasn't as though Rose didn't seem happy. It was the exact opposite. She seemed quite cheerful. But around them, she was always slightly distracted. But come on, how interesting could the library be?

So he was going to find out. He walked silently, wanting to catch her unawares. It was times like these when he wished he had his father's map. So far he had been unable to attain it. It would help him see if Rose was actually spending her time in the library as she said.

He quietly entered the library, flashing a quick smile at the startled librarian. Then he browsed the rows, looking at the tables filled with studying students. Finally he saw the head of a bushy redhead. He instantly recognized Rose. She was sitting in a back corner, pretty much out of sight unless you were actually looking.

He looked at her shaking shoulders for a moment before realizing she was _laughing. _What in the world was she laughing at?

It was then that James noticed the slender blonde sitting next to her. He instantly recognized the other boy's slim profile; Scorpius Malfoy. He was also chortling.

It took James another moment to realize that they were laughing _together. _His cousin, Rose Weasley, and the blonde haired snot named Scorpius Malfoy were sitting together, in the library, laughing.

Something was seriously wrong here.

Suddenly it all made sense. Her cheerful attitude, all the time she spent away from her family, the way she was always distracted.

_Rose was friends with Malfoy._

James was ready to march up to them and demand an explanation, but then he decided against it. He raced back to the common room and summoned all of the family he could find into a group. Soon there were a dozen Redheads and Black haired kids huddled in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. James was in the middle of them.

"Now, have you all noticed how Rosie has been acting strangely since sometime last year?" They all nodded, looking confused and concerned. "While, I was worried about our cousin, so I went to the library to see what was keeping her this way all the time. Do you know who I saw her studying with?" He paused for dramatic effect as they all shook their heads. "Scorpius. Malfoy."

They all stared at him, stunned. Then Al asked, "James, are you sure?"

James nodded confidently. "I would recognize that weasel faced snot anywhere. They were _laughing _together."

Before any of them could react, the portrait swung open, and Rose walked in, a small smile on her face. She was alone. James instantly gestured for her to come over. The moment she saw them all her smile dropped off and she looked worried. She came over and they all split apart to allow her to stand by James.

---

**Rose's POV;**

Rose cut through her cousins and brother to stand by James, who was a year older than her. She noticed how they all stared at her, stunned, and they all had their arms crossed. "What is it you guys?" She asked, concerned.

James stared her for a moment. "I saw you in the library today." He said in a calm tone. She felt confused. What did that have to do with anything? "With a certain blonde."

Oh.

All the blood drained out of her face in horror as her eyes widened. She bit her lip for a moment as she considered. Finally she asked in a surprisingly steady voice, "When?"

"About an hour ago. We were all wondering why you've been acting so strangely in the last year or so. I guess we found out."

She shook her head. "Guys-."

Roxanne cut her off. "What did he do, blackmail to help you with his homework or something?"

Rose's face coloured in her fury. "_No! _We started studying together after we got assigned as partners in potions last year and we just became friends. That's all. God you guys rush to conclusions!"

Al looked furious. "He's a Malfoy Rose! Of course we're going to rush to conclusions!"

Rose's eyes flashed. "Oh yea, he's a Malfoy. So that just instantly makes him a bad guy? That's obviously why he got sorted into _Gryffindor. _Just because he's a bad guy."

None of them noticed the portrait open as the subject of their conversation walked into the room. He instantly noticed Rose surrounded by her whole family and looking angrier then he had ever seen her. He walked a little bit closer in order to hear what was being said.

"How can you trust him? He's the son of Draco, who treated our dads like crap at school!" Lily said angrily. She was in her first year, but she had inherited her mother's vicious temper.

Scorpius felt the blood drain out of his face.

But Rose just balled his fists. "And he's nothing like his father! He's kind and understanding and smart and listens really well and brave. He has to put up with all of this kind of crap every day." She waved her hand to take in her fuming family. "Personally, I expected more from you guys."

Before he could stop himself, Scorpius said quietly, "Thanks Rosie."

Instantly the whole family turned to see him standing there, face pale and eyes wide with pain. Rose instantly walked to him and stood by his side. "Oh, god Scorp. How long have you been standing there?" She asked in horror.

He gave her a small smile. "Long enough." He looked back up to look at his best friend's family. They all stared at him stunned. They were even more surprised to see that he wasn't angry. Just upset.

Al said, "Look, Malfoy-." But Scorpius cut him off and shook his head.

"It's fine. You're worried for Rose. I understand that. But I would never do anything to hurt her." He turned back around and left the common room as they all looked at him in shock, other than Rose who knew him better than to be surprised. She sent her family a dirty, furious look before running out after him, throwing her bag at Albus so she could run faster.

She found him outside by the lake, skipping rocks. He looked up, surprised, when he heard her call his name. She skidded to a stop, sliding in the mud and almost crashing into him. It was spring, and everything was melting, causing it to be muddy and slippery.

"Scorpius-." But he didn't let her speak.

"I get it that you wouldn't want to be friends after everything they said in there. I won't hold a grudge."

She stared at him, mouth open in shock. Her face had drained of colour again. Then she started up again. "Are you _crazy_? Of course I still want to be friends! Screw my family, they can deal with it. Didn't you hear everything I said about you in there? I wouldn't say all that if I didn't mean it Scorpius. You're my best friend." Suddenly she blushed, realizing she had never called him that before and wondering if he would find it pathetic. Mainly all they did was hang out in the library anyway, but it was true. She felt she could tell him anything.

She grinned when he laughed. "You're sure?" He asked, smiling, but with a faint glimmer of worry in his eyes. She instantly nodded, and he chuckled again. He hugged her, relishing in the feel of her arms as they wrapped around his waist. "You're my best friend too. But does this mean we can actually spend time _outside _the library?"

She nodded again eagerly as he let her go. She grinned up at him. "I'm actually kind of relieved that they found out." Then her grin slipped off. "But they can't tell dad!" He grabbed his hand and they ran back up to the castle and landed in the common room out of breath and laughing slightly. Her eyes instantly landed on her family, still huddled together. They looked up in surprise as she walked to them. Some still seemed slightly annoyed.

She cupped her hands together under her chin. "Please don't tell dad about our friendship. I will when I'm ready, I promise. I'm just not ready yet."

It took a while, but they finally agreed. She sighed in relief, and promised herself she'd tell him this summer.

That never happened.

---

**Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Read my other Rose and Scorpius Fanfics! They proceed to when Scorpius and Rose get together, then telling the family about her and him being friends, and more... **


End file.
